Pour Some Sugar On Me
by SakuraBubbles the Muffin Child
Summary: Squall, Zell, and Irvine perform a concert for Garden and all the girls fight over who they are singing to. However, things aren't always what they seem, ladies........ hints of shounenai Please read and review. Afterwards, equip yourself with sugar.


Hiya, SakuraBubbles here. This is my first FF8 fic… and my goodness, it's about fargen time. I first played this game a looong time ago and was enjoying it. Then I got stuck at a boss and I asked my current video game group about it and they were like "FF8? Why the hell are you wasting your time, it sucks!" and I am easily influenced and so therefore, stopped playing and started bashing it, all the while loving Squall, Seifer, and Zell silently. My love for Squall went away with time thanks to all of the Squall bashing I encountered.  
However, my good friend Jackie started playing it and my love for it resurfaced and I bought it myself and LOOKIE HERE! I'm writing a fic. I mostly re-got the game for the shounen-ai aspect… heh. And I named Rinoa "Wanker" 'cause I hate her to bits.  
The song "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard has a special place in my heart thanks to FF8. I hope, after reading this fic, it will for you, too.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or its great (with the exception of Rinoa and Cid) characters. I also don't own the song "Pour Some Sugar on Me," I am simply using it to make three of the said characters sing to.  
  
**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, hot sexy men singing, minor Squall OOCness, Rinoa bashing, and I hate Cid. He's not in it, but as the worst Cid of ALL Final Fantasies, he doesn't deserve to be in it. Coward.

* * *

Balamb Garden students were bubbling with the excitement over the concert that was going to be held in the Quad later that evening. Although Selphie had no idea who would be singing, she got an anonymous letter to set it up, so she and the Garden Festival Committee did their best to hand out flyers to round up as many people as they could. The flyer invited all girls aged 17-20 or anyone who simply liked to have a good time. Most of the excitement was over just who _would_ be singing. Maybe it was that hot new band that the teeny boppers are into or a heavy metal band that the loners are into. Either way, it was a concert right there in Balamb Garden and it was going to be hot! With such a great opportunity, Seifer Almasy just couldn't bring himself to pass it up.  
  
"'Anyone who wants a good time,' eh?" he read as he ripped one of the flyers out of some kid's hands. The kid ran off scared as he noticed that Fujin and Raijin were at Seifer's sides.  
  
"PARTY?" asked Fujin.  
  
"Sounds like a big concert, ya know?!" replied Raijin. Seifer ran a gloved hand through his golden locks.  
  
"Sounds interesting is more like it. We're going."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
/-/  
  
Five minutes before the show, one of the singers was getting nervous.  
  
"This is it you guys…" he spoke. "Everyone is gonna be there…"  
  
"Calm down. We've been practicing forever," assured one of the other singers. "It should be fine; just don't screw up."  
  
"Y-you got it!" exclaimed the doubtful one, raising a fist in the air. One of the instructors peeked into the room.  
  
"You guys ready? The crowd out here is getting rowdy…"  
  
"We'll be right out. Go ahead and tell them that," said one of the soon-to-be singers as he stood. The instructor nodded and exited the dressing room. The three men took a deep breath and headed out.  
  
/-/  
  
"Wow! Look at all of the people!!" exclaimed Selphie, bouncing up and down. Rinoa was next to her, looking desperately for Squall.  
  
"Squall's not here… where is he? I told him to come!"  
  
"Be patient…" said the library girl. "I asked Zell to accompany me, too… but he never really gave me a straight answer."  
  
"Weird… Irvy said that he would be here, too!" complained Selphie. "And he took his hat back, too!! That big MEANY!"  
  
Quistis looked around as the lights dimmed.  
  
"Shhhh! It's starting!"  
  
Everyone's eyes were on the curtain before them. The spotlights shone brightly, forming three circles of red in the middle, blue to the left, and white to the right. Raijin kicked Seifer under the table as the curtain started to lift.  
  
"It's starting, ya know?!"  
  
_Love is like a bomb……_  
  
Seifer blinked as the guitar blared off. 'This song?! Pour Some Sugar on me?!'  
  
The girls screamed wildly as they discovered who stood on stage. In front, with the red light shining brightly on him stood Squall, a microphone in his hot gloved hand. To his left was Irvine, illuminated with the blue light, a smirk on his face. To Squall's right was Zell, tapping his foot to the beat, shining with the white spotlight. Squall grinned to his audience as he began to sing.  
  
_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp with a video vamp  
Demolition woman can I be your man?_  
  
"EEEE! He's singing to me! I know it!!" giggled Rinoa happily. Quistis glared.  
  
"No way! He's singing to me!!"  
  
"Nah-uh! ME!"  
  
"Maybe about looking like a tramp…"  
  
Rinoa fumed and got up from her seat. She ran up to the stage and squealed. Quistis, Selphie, Xu, Fujin, the library girl, and various other girls joined her. Seifer whacked his forehead.  
  
"I came to see **this**?"  
  
His eyes were on Zell.  
  
"What is the chicken-wuss doing up there anyway?"  
  
_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometimes, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent, sugar me!  
_   
Zell and Irvine followed up with a "Yeaaah!" as Squall ripped off his gloves and threw them into the audience. Quistis slapped Rinoa out of the way to grab them. She giggled madly. Fujin stole one.  
  
"Hey!!" Quistis moaned.  
  
"MINE."  
  
_C'mon! Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble… break it up…_  
  
The chorus rang out and the lights shined brighter. Irvine took his hat off and flicked it out to the audience as Squall and Zell ripped their jackets off and sang loudly. ((Zell is singing what is in the parenthesis only))  
  
_Pour some sugar on me  
(Oooh in the name of love)  
Pour some sugar on me  
(C'mon fire me up)  
Pour your sugar on me  
(Oh, I can't get enough) _  
  
Squall threw his jacket out and ran his free hand down his torso.  
  
_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah! _  
  
Rinoa caught the jacket with a loud laugh. Fujin and Quistis were hissing at her. Suddenly, Nida grabbed the jacket from Rinoa.  
  
"NIDA?!" exclaimed the three girls. Nida giggled like a girl and ran off. Rinoa, Quistis, and Fujin had their mouths hanging open. Meanwhile, Irvine moved to the front, the spotlights changing to the appropriate colors.  
  
_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light, go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_  
  
As Squall and Zell followed up with "Ohhhhh, loosen up!" Irvine swung himself out of his coat. Selphie was hopping up and down. After all, there was no question--he was singing about her!  
  
But then, why was he winking at Squall as he threw his coat to the ground? Selphie was confused…  
  
_You gotta please a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah_  
  
Once again, Squall and Zell followed up, singing "Yeaaahh!!" huskily into their microphones. Irvine undid his ponytail and ran a hand through his hair, singing, "Give a lil' more!"  
  
_Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble… break it up!_  
  
This time, Squall took the part of the background singer. ((parenthesis ))  
  
_Pour some sugar on me  
(Oooh in the name of love)  
Pour some sugar on me  
(C'mon fire me up)  
Pour your sugar on me  
(Oh, I can't get enough) _  
  
Irvine shook his head and then let his hair fall messily and yet SO sexily, singing the next line with confidence.  
  
_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah… _  
  
The guitar blazed in the background as the boys strutted their stuff. Squall was feeling _himself_ up, Irvine was head banging, and Zell… Seifer's jaw dropped. 'What the hell is he doing with that microphone pole!?'  
  
"How nice of them to sing to me!" Rinoa squealed. Quistis looked to her.  
  
"Yeah, you **wish**…"  
  
"ExCUSE me?" Rinoa bitched. Selphie scoffed. "I dunno about Squall, but Irvy is SO singing to me!"  
  
"Who cares! Squall loves me!" Rinoa protested. Fuijin kicked her on the back of the knees.  
  
"WANKER."  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Rinoa bawled. Quistis giggled. "Everyone knows he wants me more…"  
  
"NEGATIVE," Fujin raged on. "ME."  
  
"He hates Seifer, so he hates you, too!"  
  
"NEGATIVE."  
  
The library girl stopped their bickering by squealing, "Zell's coming in front!!"  
  
And he was. The spotlight changed to white to accommodate him as he sang into the microphone, stroking the pole suggestively. Seifer couldn't keep his eyes off of him! 'Damn Chicken-Wuss!'  
  
_You've got the peaches, I've got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'Cause I'm hot, so hot, sticky sweet  
From my head (head) to my feet_  
  
Zell took off his jacket and threw it. The library girl jumped for it but it was caught by someone much taller than her. Zell grinned at the man.  
  
_Do you take sugar… one lump or two?!!!  
Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble… break it up…_  
  
Irvine took over as background singer at last--the song was nearing its end.  
  
_Pour some sugar on me  
(Oooh in the name of love)  
Pour some sugar on me  
(C'mon fire me up)  
Pour your sugar on me  
(Oh, I can't get enough) _  
  
A packet of Sweet-N-Low landed at Zell's feet. He had to hold back a laugh and kept singing.  
  
_Pour some sugar on me  
(Oooh in the name of love)  
Pour some sugar on me  
(Get it, come get it)  
Pour your sugar on me  
(Oo-ooooooooooooooooh)  
Pour some sugar on me_  
  
This time, however, Irvine didn't sing back up. His mouth was a little too busy. With Squall's.  
  
_Yeah! Sugar me!_  
  
The girls' jaws clanged to the floor upon seeing Squall and Irvine making out as the song ended. Seifer brushed through them. Zell knelt down, picking up the packet of Sweet-N-Low.  
  
"I asked for sugar."  
  
"It was all they had."  
  
Seifer held up Zell's coat. "You've been a naughty boy, Dincht…"  
  
"What're you gonna do?" asked Zell with that devil grin of his.  
  
"Might have something to do with sugar… or at least Sweet-N-Low."  
  
Zell giggled and jumped into Seifer's arms. The library girl sobbed as they ran by. Meanwhile, Rinoa was twitching.  
  
"Irvine you cowboy BASTARD! Get your tongue out of MY Squall's mouth and your hand OUT of his pants!"  
  
Irvine looked to her.  
  
"We're fine right here, thank you."  
  
Rinoa whined. "Squaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall!!"  
  
Squall answered her by nipping Irvine's neck. She sobbed. Quistis found herself next to Xu, who looked at her. They shrugged.  
  
"So, uh… wanna go to the Secret Area?"  
  
"Yeah, why not."  
  
They walked off, arm in arm. Rinoa looked at Selphie.  
  
"No fargen way, man!" yelled Selphie, taking pictures of Irvine and Squall for… the Garden Festival Committee, of course…  
  
Rinoa looked to Fujin with a sniff. The one-eyed girl kicked her to the floor again.  
  
"DISTURBING. WANKER."  
  
And the lights on the stage dimmed…

* * *

XD ::bows and runs away:: 


End file.
